The Last Legion
by Psychodrome
Summary: What starts as a normal day turns into the start of a war when mysterious pegasi start attacking Equestria. Not even the elements of Harmony can stop this menace and the only hope they have is from a single enemy soldier whose choice could end everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again... Wait never mind can't say that this time. Thank you all for coming and this is my newest endeavor at writing. If you actually do take interest on this updating may be a bit slow since I'm also working on another story right now. To those of you who have read my other story Nocturne you know this isn't what I normally do to those of you who haven't if you're feeling super generous you could try reading it. Anyway let me finish all of this blabbing and start by the way you're going to see me write this sentence a lot I don't own MLP in any way shape or form. Alright let's do this!**

**The Last Legion**

**Chapter 1: Calm before the Storm**

It was a cold night on the border of Equestria and the pale light of the moon overlooked a large camp based on one of the many scattered hills dotting the landscape. The camp was buzzing with activity as massive group of pegasi prepared for the beginning of the journey taking place the next day. An armored pegasus walked up to an imposing stallion at the outskirts of camp "Sir preparation will be complete soon and we should be ready to leave by the morning."

The older stallion didn't turn to look at the pegasus "Excellent work lieutenant we move out early as possible, understood?" he asked his deep voice booming. The younger pegasus gave a nod and saluted before turning back towards the camp to help the other pegasi. The stallion glanced momentarily at the camp before once again turning his gaze to the moon "Tomorrow it begins." he said with a small curve at the corner of his mouth before he too headed to the camp his wings occasionally twitching when strong gusts of wind passed by.

**Morning in Ponyville**

It was a average day in Ponyville, the residents of the town always enjoyed peaceful days such as these not a cloud in the sky and the sun shined gently on the land. Over at the Ponyville library Twilight Sparkle was reading a book and enjoying a peaceful morning like the rest of the town, which was true until a resounding crash broke the morning silence. Twilight practically jumped when she heard the noise and her book hit the floor the pages fluttering wildly. Twilight sighed before picking up her book and setting it on a table and walking upstairs having a pretty good guess of what interrupted her formerly relaxing morning. Once she made her way upstairs Twilight shook her head slightly annoyed by the fact that she was right. There in a pile of books lay Rainbow Dash sheepishly grinning as she tried to unsuccessfully free herself from the huge pile of paper she had gotten herself stuck in. Twilight facehoofed "Okay Rainbow Dash what was it this time?" she asked with exasperation.

Rainbow Dash rubbed the back of her head "Oh that... Well you see I was trying to land a new trick and I kind of overshot it." she said with a nervous laugh. Twilight just rolled her eyes before walking up to her friend and trying to help her out of the mess she had gotten herself in.

Once Rainbow Dash had been pulled free Twilight looked at her with concern "You really should be more careful if the window you flew through wasn't open you could have been seriously hurt." she said as she lectured Rainbow Dash.

The cyan pegasus shrugged "Yeah but I'm still fine so in the end it turned out alright." she said nonchalantly. Twilight groaned before heading downstairs knowing there was no way she could discourage Rainbow Dash from trying to pull off stunts like those. Soon Rainbow Dash flew downstairs right behind Twilight "So Twilight watcha been up to today?" she asked with a hint of boredom in her voice.

Twilight narrowed her eyes when she looked back "Well I _was _just having a relaxing morning but since you crashed into my house I guess that option is out." she said huffily as her hooves clopped down the stairs making hollow noises as they came in contact with the wooden steps.

Rainbow Dash once again gave a sheepish grin "Yeah sorry about that." she said with a chuckle before slowly touching down on the ground. Twilight walked over to the table she had set her book on and once again began flipping through the pages trying to find where she left off. For a moment there was silence as Twilight started to read again and Rainbow Dash stood there awkwardly. However at that time Spike ran into the room out of breath and breaking the silence.

"Twilight I heard a cra-" Spike stopped when he noticed Rainbow Dash in the room with Twilight. Spike let out a sigh of relief "Oh thank goodness it was only you Rainbow Dash." he said with a release of breath.

Rainbow Dash frowned "Hey what do you mean just me?" she asked angrily her wings spread wide.

Spike shrugged "Well since you crash in here so many times I've gotten used to it. The cleaning is still a pain though." he said with a sigh before heading upstairs his claws clacking up the wooden steps.

As Twilight looked up from her book she noticed Rainbow Dash look down with a bit of a dejected look. Twilight smiled softly before marking her page and closing the book "Its fine don't feel so bad about it." she said reassuringly. Rainbow Dash smiled once again adopting her usual care-free demeanor and was about to say something before the front door slammed open.

Once again Twilight almost jumped out of her skin before turning towards the door wondering what it could possibly be this time. In the doorway stood the bouncing form of Pinkie Pie an eager look in her eyes. "Oh oh guys there are a ton of new ponies outside, and they're dressed funny come and see!" the pink pony said with her usual excitement.

Twilight was about to dismiss it but then she remembered what happened the last time they didn't listen to Pinkie Pie, she shuddered. "Alright let's go." she said with a sigh before walking out the door with Rainbow Dash close behind.

Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight questioningly "So why are we following Pinkie Pie again?" she asked while still floating above the purple unicorn.

Twilight turned to look at the pegasus flying over her shoulder "Remember the parasprites?" she asked. Rainbow Dash cringed at the memory of the pests that almost destroyed the town but put it out of her mind and continued following Pinkie Pie as she bounced down the road. Once the group turned a corner they saw a huge crowd of ponies gathered around something. Rainbow Dash was going to suggest she could fly over the crowd but as if on cue the large mob parted midway and a group of at least fifteen heavily armored pegasi walked through. Their armor was crafted out of a strange black metal and rimmed with silver and each had a symbol of a pony's head with two wings engraved on their shoulder plates and attached to their gauntlets were curved gleaming blades glinting as the sunlight hit them. The pegasus at the front of the procession glanced over at Rainbow Dash before he and his companions headed in their direction.

The lead pegaus was lean and powerful and his eyes were as blue as the azure sky, his coat was white a contrast from his black tail and mane that were also streaked with red. He removed his helmet and bowed his head "It is good to see a fellow pegasus all the way out here." he said with a smile.

Rainbow Dash looked at the pegasi with a mixture of shock and curiosity "Who... are you guys?" she asked looking over the armored group.

The leader smiled charismatically "I am second lieutenant Cyclone and this is my squad," he said gesturing back to the other members of his group. "we're only one of many that represents the Legion of Hermes." Cyclone said proudly.

Rainbow Dash continued to gaze at the soldiers while Twilight looked at the blades all of the soldiers wielded with distaste "What do you want?" she asked narrowing her eyes with suspicion.

Cyclone turned to look at her coldly "Don't talk to me like that _unicorn!_" he spat the last word with venom and loathing. Twilight was surprised at the anger flowing from Cyclone and Rainbow Dash immediately stopped staring and stood in front of Twilight.

"Hey! Don't talk to my friend like that, ever!" Rainbow Dash shouted protectively. Cyclone was taken aback and for a moment nopony said a word then Cyclone frowned.

"I see... so you side with them." Cyclone said sadly.

The lieutenant was going to say something else but one of his men stepped forward "Sir look there." her said pointing to the sky. A massive amount of royal guards were flying closer and closer closing in on Ponyville fast.

Cyclone looked up and scowled, cursing under his breath "Damn I didn't think they could respond this fast." he said angrily and quickly forming a plan. He turned back to look at his squad "Alright get in formation we take down as many as we can alright?" he said spreading his wings. A chorus of agreement answered him the rest of the pegasi spread their wings as well before taking to the air, Cyclone to one last look at Rainbow Dash and sighed before putting on his helmet and taking off after his squad. The royal guards outnumbered the squad seven to one and seemed confident. However once the two groups clashed it was clear who was better trained, out of ninety guards at least fifty were crushed by the unknown pegasi. Despite that, Cyclone knew that they didn't have the numbers to defeat a force like the guards. He shouted to his squad "Retreat, I'll hold them off!" his order loud enough to reach his soldiers over the fighting. For a moment his squad hesitated no wanting to leave him but they knew not to question his orders and flew off. Cyclone looked at the guards surrounding him for a moment "I really don't want tp fight anymore fellow pegasi so truce?" he asked with a smile but all he got were glares from the guards. Cyclone grinned boldly "I'll take that as a no." he said confidently and rushed at the remaining guards. The citizens of Ponyville watched the clash with a mixture of horror and awe as Cyclone held off the remaining guards alone for twenty minutes or so before finally spiraling downwards and collapsing in a wounded heap.

The crowd rushed to the crash site where Cyclone lay and soon the royal guards arrived as well. A higher rank guard motioned for two others to haul Cyclone to his hooves, the officer fumed "Take him in for questioning." he said with a strain in his voice. However before the guards could take him away a voice rang out from the crowd.

"Wait!" shouted somepony who was making their way through the throng of ponies. The pony that came forward was Nurse Redheart "That pegasus needs medical attention." she said with concern in her voice.

The guard regarded her coldly "Miss an order from the princess herself told us that we were to stop ponies from this group and bring them into questioning, that's what I'm going to do." he said gritting his teeth while he looked at the unconscious form of Cyclone. "Not to mention he attacked my soldiers I have no reason to give him any kind of reprieve."

Nurse Redheart frowned "With those injuries if he doesn't get medical attention soon there won't be a pony to question." she said with authority. The guard and Nurse Redheart locked eyes for a moment before the guard sighed.

"Fine my troops and I have other places to check on." the guard said before turning to leave "Move out!" he shouted before he and the other guards took off gathering their wounded. Once the guards had left Nurse Redheart had gotten some ponies to help her move Cyclone onto a stretcher and towards the hospital, one of the ponies happened to be Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash turned to Nurse Redheart with a look of curiosity on her face "Why do you want to help him so much?" she asked looking at Cyclone as he lay on the stretcher.

Nurse Redheart smiled at the rainbow haired pegasus "In the end aren't we all ponies?" she said as they arrived at the hospital. Soon Nurse Redheart was with other medical ponies wheeling Cyclone off deeper into the hospital while Rainbow Dash just took a seat in one of the chairs nearest to her deciding she had nothing else to do. Back at the crash site Twilight was the only pony left since the crowd had already dispersed. Just as Twilight was about to leave she noticed Cyclone's helmet lying on the ground. She regarded the piece of armor curiously she had never seen this strange metal before and tried to examine it closer. However when she tried to levitate the helm her aura only wrapped around it briefly before flickering out and the helmet dropped again. Twilight was surprised by the new development and tried again but no matter how many times she did it keep dropping back down whatever it was made out of the armor seemed to be resistant to magic.

Twilight groaned before finally just picking it up with her teeth and throwing it on her back before running to to the library. As she ran Twilight mused to herself "Whatever's going on I have a bad feeling it's only going to get worse." she said quietly.

**Canterlot**

The capital of Equestria was in chaos ponies ran inside their homes and locked the doors. Mysteriously armored pegasi had breached the city walls and had been steadily making their way to the castle defeating any and all guards they encountered. Inside the castle princess Luna and princess Celestia were constantly giving unicorns orders to transmit to guards all around Equestria. Suddenly a frazzled looking unicorn burst through the door "Your majesties they have made it past the walls the defenses didn't even faze them!"

The two monarchs looked at each other and were going to say something but suddenly everypony in the room stopped when the sound outside reached their ears. The sound of over a hundred hooves marching toward the castle could be heard armor clanking and screams echoing. Then the main doors to the throne room burst open, behind the doors lay a small army of pegasi each one wearing a suit of black armor. Soon like an ocean parting the group of warriors let six figures pass through, five of these pegasi wore ornate armor more elaborate than the rest of their troops. However the sixth was the most imposing his coat the color of the darkest storm and covered in battle scars his cold gray eyes gave off an air of superiority and a cape as black as his armor flowed behind him. Nopony moved and the caped pegasus turned his eyes on the two princesses, he smiled "So it was true, even when our scouts informed us of you two I didn't believe but now I can see that creatures like you do exist." he said with amusement.

Princess Celestia stood at her full height and spread her wing giving the leader an imperious look "Be careful who you insult." her voice reverberating loudly across the chamber.

The pegasus chuckled "I meant no offense." he said politely.

Princess Celestia continued to glare at the pegasus "Who are you and why are your troops attacking my kingdom?" she asked with a rare hint of anger in her voice.

The pegasus took a large sweeping bow "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Commander Maelstrom and I am the leader of the Legion of Hermes. We are the single most powerful army from the sovereign empire of Tempestas. To answer your second question it's really quite simple we are going to take your kingdom and make it our own." the commander said with a smirk.

**That's right first chapter and a cliffhanger MUHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* *cough* Anyway well there you have it chapter one of The Last Legion I hope you liked it and I'll try and update soon. By the way tempestas is Latin for storm and when I said fifteen of these pegasi beat fifty royal guards I meant it they're very well trained and that'll be talked about more in the next couple of chapters. Reviews are appreciated and I would love to have some, well I must be off Psychodrome awaaaayyyyyyyyy**

**P.S Come on review you know you want to**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! To those of you who have gotten as far as chapter two I thank you and really do hope you review. Seriously review I need it please come on I wanna know if this story is good so far. Well that aside I don't own MLP and let's get this show on the road.**

**The Last Legion **

**Chapter 2: History**

"We are going to take your kingdom and make it our own." Commander Maelstrom said with a smirk.

Princess Celestia's calm air finally broke and her body glowed fiercely bathing the room in light while her eyes became a molten gold "Explain why I shouldn't purge your troops off of the face of Equestria right now!" her voice booming across the chamber amplified even more by the strong magic currently emanating from her. The attendants in the room were visibly shaking and even Princess Luna feared her sister's rage.

However the commander stood his ground not even batting an eye, he chuckled "Simple, because the force outside is merely a fraction of the soldiers I have beyond your borders and throughout the kingdom itself. If I die they will swarm your pitiful nation and even if you manage to stop them by the time you do countless ponies could lose their lives. However I do have a few other trump cards so that is far from the extent of my power." he said confidently. The princess continued to glare at the commander but the molten gold of her eyes disappeared leaving only a dull fire in her eyes. The commander gave her a smile not paying attention to the obvious displeasure directed towards him "I'll give you three days and by then if you don't have a flag of surrender flying in every one of your cities my army will burn them all to the ground." he said without remorse making the statement all the more chilling.

Princess Celestia continued to stare down the commander who still remained unfazed "We will fight for our home." she said with determination.

The commander looked at her with amusement "So be it but it is protocol to give you three days and that last shred conscience is telling me to follow at least one rule since I'm going to be breaking quite a few on this campaign anyway." he said with a sigh. Before the princess could figure out what he meant the commander turned around his cape flapping behind him and the other five that had walked in with him followed close behind. As soon as they had arrived the army left flying off into the distance the massive amount of wings flapping could be heard across the city.

Once the army had left the many unicorns in the room had begun firing off orders telepathically to the royal guard calling them back to the castle for further briefing. As all of this went on Luna looked at her sister a bit of nervousness betrayed in her voice "Will we be able to stop them all?" she asked quietly.

Celestia sighed "We don't have much of a choice." she said grimly.

**Ponyville Hospital**

Cyclone slowly opened his eyes before looking around him, the hospital room was a stark white almost a match to his own coat's color. As he sat up he gritted his teeth due to the intense pain shooting through his shoulder. "Ah I see your awake." a voice chimed in from Cyclone's right, he turned to see Nurse Redheart standing in the door way wearing a smile.

Cyclone regarded Nurse Redheart coolly "I'm going to guess you're the one who patched me up." he said looking down at his bandaged body.

Nurse Redheart nodded "Yes after the guards subdued you I insisted you be taken care of." she said quietly, Cyclone said nothing in return and for a moment there was only silence. Once again Nurse Redheart broke the silence "You've sustained quite a few cuts and bruises but the only serious problem is that one of your wings is dislocated and I'll have to rese-" she was interrupted when Cyclone reached over his shoulder and with a sickening pop he had reset his own wing. Cyclone hissed through his teeth resisting the urge to cry out before once again regaining his composure, Nurse Redheart just stared at him in shock.

Cyclone once again turned his hard blue eyes on Nurse Redheart "You treated me and I'll thank you for that but I'm leaving." he said before motioning to get up.

Nurse Redheart looked at him sternly "You're not going anywhere not to mention you have visitors." she said before moving to the side letting in both Twilight and Rainbow Dash step into the room while she went off to attend to more patients.

Twilight set Cyclone's helmet on the nightstand beside the bed "Who are you?" she asked with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion "This time tell us everything."

Cyclone regarded her with detachment before turning to look at Rainbow Dash "Why are you here and why did you bring _her._" he said with a hiss when looking at Twilight.

Rainbow Dash fumed "Ugh! What do you have against Twilight, just answer the question!" she shouted already starting to lose her patience.

Cyclone stepped off of the bed and glared at Rainbow Dash "I won't answer a damn thing! If you were truly a pegasus you would know why I don't trust her or any of them!" he shouted in return giving her a glare.

Rainbow Dash groaned "How could I know if you won't tell me anything?" she said quietly and for a moment there was a shred of sadness in her eyes but that was once again replaced by her usual defiance.

Cyclone shook his head "You really don't know?" he said with a bit of disbelief before sitting down on the bed. He stayed silent for a moment before finally speaking up "Fine, I'll tell you about our past. But nothing else!" he said begrudgingly. Cyclone sighed before telling them the tale of his home "Long ago a great blizzard consumed our ancestral home; it was up to the rulers of the three races to find a new place to call home. We fought and tried to tear each other apart but in the end we would all die if we didn't leave and so the search began. While the unicorns and earth ponies were unorganized only sending a single exploration party at a time the pegasi sent many different exploration teams and each was called a legion. The legion that traveled to the current site of our home was known as the Legion of Hermes which we have named ourselves after. The legion had more than soldiers, settlers came along with them and as such the troops were protection means. However the land was untamed and suddenly most settlers were abducted by something that lived underground. We call them the canis adamas but you refer to them as diamond dogs, these were far more feral then yours and posed much more of a threat. My people can hold a grudge and refused to leave until we had defeated the diamond dogs and reclaimed our own. The war took months maybe even years but we managed it and soon we sent messengers back to our homeland to send word of what had happened. However once the messengers arrived there was nothing the land was blanketed in snow and there was not a sign of life. Some thought the ponies died in that infernal blizzard others supposed our colleagues thought we perished and had left to find new lands but that was the least of our concerns. The land was filled with perils basilisks, manticores, griffons, even the occasional dragon needless to say our ancestors had their work cut out for them. In that long period of war records were lost and our past became legend but only a couple of decades back a cache of records were recovered and we went on to translate the material. Soon we had relearned our past but one question kept persisting in our minds if the unicorns had indeed died out then what kept the sun and moon rising? Since we were in a relative time of peace we went to work and using a mineral, a variant of what my armor is made of we were able to track down a massive amount of magic to the far east and soon we found this place." he said finally finishing his tale.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight just stood there shock registering on their faces, Twilight spoke up "That's amazing a lost exploration party formed a nation!" she said her brain already formulating so many more questions. "So did you have to learn farming methods or do you gather your food?" Twilight asked her eyes full of curiosity.

Cyclone said nothing but Rainbow Dash glared at him and he sighed before once again speaking "We enslaved the diamond dogs centuries ago they're our work force."

The sparkle in Twilight's eyes died "That's terrible." she said appalled at the notion of slavery.

Cyclone glowered "What do you call having pegasi control the weather for you while the unicorns stay as the nobility?" he said his eyes locked with Twilight's.

Twilight was at a loss for words but Rainbow Dash stepped forward "You guys can't just decide that for us!" she shouted with determination in her eyes. Cyclone stayed silent while Rainbow Dash kept yelling "You plan on attacking innocent ponies for something only you believe in!" as soon as Rainbow Dash said that Cyclone lost his temper.

"Would you put your own kind at this level! We're not animals we don't attack innocents!" Cyclone seethed as he stepped forward defiantly.

Suddenly a voice chimed in "This is a hospital and as long as your here I'm in charge." said the stern voice of Nurse Redheart. The two pegasi stopped fighting and turned to look at Nurse Redheart before backing off neither making eye contact with one another. Nurse Redheart smiled "There that's better." she said happily. Soon she turned her attention on Rainbow Dash "Dear would you mind keeping Cyclone at your house he's obviously not keen on staying here and in his condition he wouldn't be able to make it that far out of town."

Rainbow Dash was shocked before scoffing "Why should I take him in he's stubborn and no matter what I say he won't listen!" she raised her voice once again glaring at Cyclone.

Twilight rolled her eyes "Sounds a lot like somepony." she said with a sigh.

Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight incredulously "Now your taking his side!" she asked angrily.

"Rainbow Dash I'm not taking anypony's side." Twilight said matter-of-factly.

Rainbow Dash was going to continue but before she could say anything Cyclone spoke up "I'm not staying here." he said with distaste.

Nurse Redheart gave him a smile "Oh do you have somewhere to go?" she asked cheerily. Cyclone didn't know why but a chill ran up his spine at the sight of her smile.

Cyclone chuckled nervously "On second thought I'd love to." he said quickly.

Nurse Redheart continued to smile "That's good, how about you Rainbow Dash are you alright with these arrangements?" she asked turning her attention on the rainbow haired pegasus. Rainbow Dash nodded vigorously in an attempt to please the nurse "Good now the two of you better run off." she said pointing to the door. The two pegasi ran out of the hospital quickly as they could letting out sighs of relief.

The sun had set long ago and the moon had risen high into the sky casting its pale light over Ponyville the two ponies walked in relative silence Rainbow Dash looked towards the sky "Alright we'll have to fly from here." she said before giving cyclone a sideways glance. "Um... is your wing okay?" she asked hesitantly.

Cyclone gave Rainbow Dash a surprised look "Yeah just a little sore." he said wincing as he flexed his wing a little. Soon the two took off silence once again reclaiming the night air as they flew. After a couple of minutes they made it to Rainbow Dash's home nestled in the clouds and went inside. Cyclone sighed and took a seat against a wall folding his aching wing.

Rainbow Dash faltered "Um I have a spare bed if you want to sleep there." she said quietly.

Cyclone looked up at her and shook his head "No it's alright I can sleep here fine."

Rainbow Dash nodded slowly "Oh alright I'm just gonna head to bed alright?" she asked walking towards her room. Cyclone said nothing his eyes were already closed and his rhythmic breathing slowed. Rainbow Dash sighed before picking up a blanket that was draped over a chair before setting it on top of Cyclone she took one last look at him feeling a kind of pity before she went to her room for a well deserved rest.

**Twilight's House**

Twilight rushed inside her house searching fervently, Spike walked in only to see Twilight running from room to room. "Oh hey Twilight i didn't see you come in." he said happily but before he could say anything else Twilight grabbed at him.

"Spike I've been looking all over for you I need you to take a letter to the princess." she said seriously. Spike looked at her for a moment seeing the urgency in her eyes, he nodded before getting a quill and paper and starting to write as Twilight began speaking.

**There's chapter 2 for you hope you all liked it. Time to address a couple of things canis adamas is Latin for diamond dog I know I use a lot of Latin but now that you know their origins the armor always seemed roman to me. Yeah I know I'm slow on the action but I like build up a lot so give it time thank you for reading and I hope you review and now I must be off Psychodrome awayyyyyyyyyyy**

**P.S Review please!**


End file.
